I Don't Wanna Fight No More
by autumnpanda
Summary: Siapa orang yang pernah Zi Tao belikan dompet? Suho. / Siapa orang yang Zi Tao anggap paling tampan? Suho. / Siapa orang yang Zi Tao anggap selalu menyayanginya selayaknya seorang ibu? Hanya satu. Suho. / "Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak sekalian saja menjadi kekasih Suho!" / KrisTao Fanfiction / Boys Love / Slash / Persembahan spesial untuk semua KTS / Feel free to read and review


_Siapa orang yang pernah Zi Tao belikan dompet?_

Suho.

_Siapa orang yang Zi Tao anggap paling tampan?_

Suho.

_Siapa orang yang Zi Tao anggap selalu menyayanginya selayaknya seorang ibu?_

Hanya satu.

Suho.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak sekalian saja menjadi kekasih Suho?!"

.

.

Dipersembahkan spesial pake telor bebek untuk dek Risza, eneng Tyaz, leluhur saya Fujiwara-_obachan _aka Mei-eonnie, dan..

**UNTUK KAMU YANG SEKARANG SEDANG MEMBACA CERITA INI :***

.

.

* * *

**I Don't Wanna Fight No More**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Disclaimer:

EXO akan menjadi milik saya jika Kim Youngmin-_ahjussi_ mau memberikan hak paten SM Entertainment kepada saya *ngakak*

.

Cast:

Kris Wu, Huang Zi Tao, dan bocah EXO yang lain

.

Genre:

Romansu, Fluffy, Candy-Candy *genre yang aneh*

.

Rated:

Katakan padaku rated apa yang kau inginkan untuk fanfic nyeleneh ini!?

.

Warnings:

Bahasa amburadul, Typo berceceran, Boys Love bermekaran, Shounen-ai mode-on, kisah asmara para pemuda.

JADI KALO GA KUAT SAMA ISI CERITANYA, TOLONG LAMBAIKAN TANGAN KE KAMERA!

.

Selamat membaca :) Semoga kalian terhibur ^^

* * *

**NB: Kalian bisa mendengarkan lagu-lagu berikut jika ingin menghayati kisahnya (^^)d**

**I Don't Wanna Fight No More © Westlife**

**나비소녀****/ ****蝴蝶少女****(Don't Go) © EXO**

* * *

Satu helaan nafas panjang mulai terlontar dari hidung mancung Kris yang mengembang dan mengempis dengan cepat.

Ia melayangkan pandangan tajamnya ke arah depan.

Memandang Zi Tao yang berdiri di hadapannya dalam diam.

Hingga akhirnya ia mendapati satu kerucutan imut di bibir sang orang dicinta. Pertanda jika pujaan hatinya yang dahulu bermarga Huang—sebelum akhirnya berganti menjadi Wu setelah menikah dengan Kris—sedang merajuk.

Sungguh.

Kris Wu benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran pemuda di depannya ini.

"Ini sudah yang ke-lima kalinya dalam minggu ini kau meminta hal yang sama Wu—Huang—Zi Tao.." ujar Kris setelahnya. Merasa jemu dengan keheningan yang mereka—dia dan Zi Tao—ciptakan.

"_Excuse me_, tapi aku hanya ingin menginap di rumah Suho-_hyung_ saja. Apa itu salah?"

Pertanyaan bernada sinis meluncur dengan begitu manisnya dari bibir sang pemuda bermata panda. Sukses menyebabkan Kris menautkan kedua alis tebalnya hingga menyatu.

Mulai geram sendiri.

"_Excuse me_, tapi menginap di rumah lelaki lain saat suami sedang berada di rumah itu terdengar sangat aneh. Apa kau ingin berselingkuh secara terang-terangan di depanku, huh?"

Satu pertanyaan bernada sama juga telah terdengar. Tapi bedanya kali ini Kris yang melakukannya.

Pria tampan yang kini menjabat sebagai CEO di sebuah perusahaan garmen ini pun kembali melayangkan tatapan tajamnya sekali lagi ke arah Zi Tao. Dahinya mengerut sebal. Begitu juga dengan sebelah tangannya yang sekarang mengepal kuat. Membuat buku jarinya memutih sempurna.

"Sekalipun aku sudah memintanya sampai lima kali, kau tetap tidak mengijinkanku untuk pergi kan?"

"Itu kau tahu. Kenapa harus bertanya lagi?"

"Aku hanya ingin mengunjungi Suho-_hyung_, _gege_!"

"Kalau akhirnya kau tetap memilih untuk menginap, aku menolak memberimu ijin."

"Dia satu-satunya orang yang mau aku anggap keluarga di sini. Apa salah jika aku menginap di rumah keluargaku sendiri?"

"Maaf sebelumnya. Tapi satu-satunya keluarga yang kau miliki saat ini hanya aku. Aku suami sah-mu Wu—Huang—Zi Tao!" bentak Kris sebal. Merasa jika keberadaannya tidak begitu dianggap.

"_Gege_ menyebalkan!"

"Kau jauh lebih menyebalkan lagi!"

"Aku membencimu!"

**Krtak!**

Sebuah suara retakan yang tak diketahui berasal dari mana, mengejutkan Zi Tao detik itu juga.

Pemuda yang masih berusia dua puluh tahunan itu ganti menatap Kris yang berdiri di depannya. Memandang sedikit takut pada si pria_ blonde_ yang ternyata juga tengah menatapnya nyalang.

"Kalau kau segitu sukanya kepada Suho. Kenapa kau mau menikah denganku?"

Sebuah pertanyaan kembali meluncur keluar dari belah bibir Kris. Membuat Zi Tao terpaku saat kedua iris elang itu seolah menusuknya dalam.

"A—apa?"

"Kalau kau lebih memilihnya daripada aku. Kenapa kau mau menjadi istriku?!"

"Tunggu dulu, bukan begitu maksud—"

"Jika kau bersikeras ingin menemuinya. Kenapa kau tidak sekalian saja menjadi kekasih Suho?!"

"_Gege_—!"

Zi Tao kemudian berteriak keras. Urat kemarahan mulai terlihat dipias wajahnya yang memerah menahan emosi.

Ia ikut mengepalkan sebelah tangannya kuat. Bersiap melayangkannya ke wajah Kris jika pria bersurai pirang itu berani berbicara sekali lagi.

Namun nyatanya Kris malah mencibir sangsi.

Ia menaikkan sebelah sudut bibirnya. Memamerkan senyum miring yang terkesan seperti sedang menghina Zi Tao.

"Lakukan sesukamu Tao. Aku akan melepaskanmu kalau kau memang menginginkannya.." ujarnya kemudian. Sembari melemparkan pandangan sendu ke arah Zi Tao.

Kris lalu melangkahkan kakinya perlahan ke arah pintu. Meninggalkan Zi Tao seorang diri di dalam kamar. Tak menyadari jika ada setetes air mata yang mulai keluar dari iris kelam _huswife_-nya.

.

..

_Those sad eyes_

_Your tears_

_I can't take it, seeing you hurt_

..

.

"Apa aku terlalu keras?" tanya Kris pelan. Dan mulai meletakkan secangkir _espresso_ yang tadi di pesannya ke atas meja.

Park Chanyeol yang duduk di depan Kris hanya terdiam. Sedang Xi Luhan, si pemuda asli Beijing itu malah tersenyum simpul menanggapi pertanyaan Kris.

"Itu pertanyaan retoris Kris.." celetuk Xiumin tiba-tiba.

Pria dengan pipi bulat menyerupai _mandu_ itu memandang pria berambut pirang yang usianya sepantaran dengannya tersebut dengan tatapan meledek. Menghina Kris karena ketololan yang dibuatnya sendiri.

"Itu karena dia bilang dia membenciku. Siapa yang tidak marah kalau kau dibenci istrimu sendiri hanya demi pria lain?!" sembur Kris marah. Masih merasa tak terima.

"Kau berlebihan Wu Fan.." balas Luhan kalem. Memanggil nama kecil Kris.

Kris merengut sebal. Merasa tak senang dengan tanggapan para bawahannya di kantor sekaligus sahabat dekatnya itu. Seolah-olah dalam kasusnya bersama Zi Tao ini dialah yang bersikap kekanakan—meskipun sebenarnya memang demikian adanya. Seolah-olah dialah penyebab pertengkaran ini terjadi.

"Setiap hari Suho. Kemana-mana Suho. Apa-apa Suho. Sebenarnya yang suami Zi Tao itu Suho atau aku!?" berang Kris lagi. Dan menatap ketiga pria di depannya itu marah. Membuat beberapa pengunjung _café_ lain memandang mereka heran.

Xiumin yang menyadari kebodohan Kris karena telah membuat suasana gaduh-pun segera menendang kaki panjang Kris yang ada di bawah meja. Menyuruh pria _blonde_ keturunan Kanada itu agar sedikit lebih tenang.

"_Hyungnim_.. Aku rasa jika kau memang mencintai Zi Tao. Kau tidak perlu semarah ini kepadanya dan Suho-_hyung_." ucap Chanyeol yang baru kali ini buka suara.

"Kau seharusnya percaya jika Zi Tao memang hanya mencintaimu. Bukankah kalian berdua sudah menikah? Kalian berdua sudah terikat. Lalu apa yang harus kau takutkan lagi?" tanya Chanyeol kemudian. Cukup mengejutkan Xiumin dan Luhan karena kata-kata pria bersurai karamel itu ada benarnya juga.

Kris pun kontan termenung mencerna kalimat yang Chanyeol lontarkan untuknya.

Kedua matanya memandang jauh ke depan. Sedang isi kepalanya ia usahakan untuk membenarkan kata-kata pria yang berusia paling muda di antara mereka itu.

Ia dan Zi Tao memang sudah menikah.

Mereka berdua memang telah terikat sebuah janji suci.

Lalu kenapa dia merasa setakut ini?

Ia takut kehilangan Zi Tao karena dia begitu mencintai pemuda itu.

Tapi, bukankah perasaan takut itu cukup wajar bagi Kris?

"Berhenti bersikap seperti ini Kris. Kasihan Zi Tao, dia pasti menangis saat kau pergi tadi. Aku mengenalnya dengan baik seperti aku mengenalmu.."

Tepukan pelan yang dilakukan Luhan di bahunya membuat Kris kemudian tersadar. Ia lalu memandang pria bersurai madu itu dan tersenyum tipis. Mengerti akan maksud kata-kata Luhan.

.

..

_I can't breath_

_When my heart broke in two_

_There is no beat_

_Without you_

..

.

**Brak**

Suara gebrakan pintu yang terdengar sangat keras cukup memekakkan telinga. Mengejutkan Zi Tao yang tengah berada di pelukan Suho, hingga membuatnya terlonjak kaget ketika mendapati Kris telah berada tepat di hadapannya. Dan memandangnya dengan raut wajah yang sukar di baca.

"_Gege_, ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan.."

Mengerti jika Kris terlihat salah paham. Zi Tao kemudian bangkit dari posisinya. Dan mendekati pria jangkung yang selama lima tahun telah menjalin cinta dengannya itu cepat-cepat.

"Mendapati istriku berada di pelukan laki-laki lain. Memangnya apa yang sedang aku pikirkan Zi Tao?" tanya Kris sengit, kemudian memandang Suho tajam.

Sedang Suho hanya tersenyum kecil. Berusaha membuat keadaan sedikit lebih tenang dengan menampilkan wajah malaikatnya.

"Kris, kau salah jika mengartikan kehadiranku kemari hanya untuk mengganggu hubunganmu dengan Zi Tao." ujarnya, berusaha menjelaskan tentang keadaan yang sebenarnya.

"Aku hanya ingin menenangkannya. Dia bilang jika kalian sedang bertengkar, jadi aku—"

"Aku tidak butuh penjelasanmu Tuan Kim. Semuanya sudah jelas. Sangat, sangat jelas."

Kris kembali membalikkan tubuhnya dengan segera. Dan kembali meninggalkan Zi Tao untuk yang kedua kalinya hari itu.

"Untuk sekarang ini terserah kau saja Zi Tao! Kau mau pergi bersama Suho-pun aku sudah tidak tidak peduli lagi!" ujar Kris kemudian.

Sebelum akhirnya ia benar-benar pergi meninggalkan Zi Tao yang merosot jatuh. Hingga terduduk lemas di atas lantai dengan Suho yang berusaha menenangkannya.

.

..

_Please, baby don't go_

_Take me with you_

_Forever I'll be with you_

_If we could try to end this war_

_I know that we can make it right_

..

.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau malah memilih apartemenku sebagai tempat pelarianmu? Kau ingin menambah masalah yang sudah sebelumnya kau buat huh? Kau sebenarnya tahu tidak sih jika Zi Tao itu selalu mengira bahwa aku selingkuhanmu, Wu Yi Fan idiot?!" bentak seorang pemuda ber_dimple_ di depannya keras. Dan kemudian menoyor Kris kuat, tepat di kepala pirangnya.

"Berhentilah mengoceh Yixing. Aku sedang galau, dan kau malah mau menambah bebanku sekarang." rutuk Kris lirih. Dan memandang pemuda yang dipanggilnya "Yixing" itu sedih.

"Kau pikir aku akan peduli dengan masalahmu?" tanya Yixing sarkastik. Sembari melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Tentu saja kau harus peduli jika masalahku kali ini menyangkut mantan kekasihmu itu!"

"Aku dan Joonmyun sudah berpisah lima tahun yang lalu Wu Fan-_ge_. Itu sudah lama sekali! Dan—astaga, seharusnya kau tahu jika itu bukan urusanku! Itu urusanmu dan Zi Tao, jadi cepat pulang dan selesaikan masalah kalian berdua sekarang juga!"

"Aku tidak mau! Aku mau tidur dan menginap di sini. Titik!"

"Arrghhh~ Aku bisa gila berdebat denganmu! Kau saja yang mengurus naga burik ini Jongin!" sergah Yixing cepat. Dan memandang pemuda berkulit _tan_ yang terlihat sedang berdiri di ambang pintu dapur apartemennya. Lengkap dengan apron dan tiga anjing kecil yang bermain di bawah kakinya.

Kris yang merasa asing dengan nama pemuda yang tadi dipanggil oleh Yixing tersebut, segera mendongakkan kepalanya. Dan langsung mendapati seorang bocah laki-laki yang mungkin seusia Sehun—kekasih Luhan—sedang menatapnya dengan sebaris senyum simpul.

Pemuda yang terlihat sedang membawa seporsi besar ayam goreng itu kemudian meletakkan nampan yang di bawanya ke atas meja makan. Lalu mengelap kedua tangannya ke permukaan kain apron sebelum akhirnya ia melepasnya dan meletakkannya di sandaran kursi.

"Kebetulan aku baru saja selesai menggoreng ayam. Kau mau makan malam bersama kami?" tawar pemuda itu kepada Kris. Masih dengan senyum simpulnya yang khas.

Kris yang ditanya segera menganggukkan kepalanya cepat. Dan berlari menghampiri meja makan yang telah mengeluarkan aroma yang mengundang selera.

"Kebetulan sekali malam ini aku sangat lapar.." ujarnya senang, lalu mencomot sebuah paha ayam yang masih mengepulkan uap panas. Membuat pemuda _tan_ itu tersenyum senang.

Mereka berdua bahkan sudah yak mempedulikan Yixing yang sekarang ini menepuk dahinya keras-keras. Sembari mengutuk Kris kesal.

"Kenapa kau malah membuat _blonde_ idiot itu semakin betah di sini Kkamjong-_ah_...!?"

.

..

_How can I leave_

_When everything that I adore_

_And everything I'm living for_

_... it's in you_

..

.

"Sudah tiga hari.." gumam Zi Tao pelan. Menikmati monolognya di tengah malam seperti ini.

Sudah tiga hari Kris tak pulang.

Sudah tiga hari Zi Tao tidur sendirian.

Dan sudah tiga hari pula dia menunggu Kris yang tak tahu dimana keberadaannya sekarang.

Dia sedih. Tentu saja.

Tapi tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan lagi selain menunggu suaminya itu pulang. Lalu meminta maaf atas semua sikapnya yang terkesan egois dan keras kepala selama ini.

Ia tak bisa sembarangan pergi meninggalkan rumah begitu saja. Apalagi jika ia pergi menemui Suho. Sang sumber masalah—menurut Kris—yang menyebabkan kerenggangan di antara dia dan suaminya. Bagaimana jika sewaktu-waktu Kris pulang, tapi tak mendapatinya di rumah? Bisa-bisa Kris kembali pergi dan meninggalkannya begitu saja kan?

**Puk!**

Zi Tao tiba-tiba terlihat memukul kepalanya pelan. Merutuki pikiran bodoh yang tadi sempat melintas di kepalanya.

Pemuda keturunan Cina tulen itu kemudian menyeret langkah kakinya tak bersemangat ke arah lemari pakaian yang berada di sudut kamarnya dan Kris. Dengan sedikit lesu, dibukanya lemari dua pintu itu pelan. Ia lalu memandang hampa ke arah tumpukan pakaian milik Kris yang sebagian tak berada di sana.

Di sisi lemari yang satunya, Zi Tao mulai mengulurkan sebelah tangannya ke dalam sana. Dimana beberapa kemeja dan setelan jas milik Kris tergantung dengan sangat rapi.

Zi Tao mengambil salah satu kemeja berwarna putih yang tampak kebesaran untuk ukuran tubuhnya. Dipeluknya erat kain itu kemudian. Berharap jika benda yang tengah berada di dekapannya ini akan berubah menjadi sosok suaminya.

"_Gege_...kembalilah."

Sebulir kristal bening kemudian keluar secara perlahan dari manik hitam Zi Tao kala ia mengucapkan kata-kata tadi. Dan air matanya-pun sukses membuat kemeja putih yang sedang dipeluknya itu sedikit demi sedikit mulai basah.

_Well_...

Semua orang-pun tahu dengan jelas. Jika Zi Tao merindukan suaminya.

Merindukan Kris Wu.

.

..

_I can't sleep_

_You're not gone_

_But_

_You're not here_

..

.

"Ambil pakaianmu! Tasmu! Semua benda milikmu, ambil semuanya!" teriak Yixing keras, lalu menendang tubuh Kris hingga pria itu terpaksa harus keluar dari apartemennya.

Kris dengan sigap mulai menangkap benda miliknya—sebut saja itu koper, sebuah jaket kulit, ponsel, dan boneka alpaca kesayangannya, Ace—yang dilemparkan Yixing secara brutal ke arahnya. Ditatapnya pemuda asal Changsha itu dengan pandangan memelas. Namun sayangnya hal itu tak berpengaruh apapun kepada Yixing.

"Sudah tiga hari Wu Yi Fan-_gege_! Tiga hari! Mau sampai kapan kau akan di sini tanpa menyelesaikan masalahmu bersama Zi Tao, huh?!" tanya Yixing yang masih terlihat kesal. Berbanding terbalik dengan Jongin yang hanya berdiri dengan santainya di belakang pemuda itu.

"Aku akan janji tidak akan menghabiskan jatah makananmu dan Jongin lagi, Yixing-_ah_. Aku akan membayar biaya hidupku sendiri. Bahkan kalau perlu aku akan membayar uang sewa apartemen ini. Jadi tolong biarkan aku untuk tinggal di sini sementara.."

Tiga buah tikungan berbentuk nyaris siku-siku sontak hadir dan bersarang di kepala Yixing.

Pemuda dengan _dimple_ di pipi kanannya itu kembali menggeram marah. Dan bersiap menendang Kris sekali lagi sebelum Jongin menepuk bahunya pelan, menyuruhnya untuk meredam emosinya yang akhir-akhir ini suka meledak-ledak akibat kehadiran Kris di apartemennya.

"Kau pikir aku semiskin itu apa!?" gerutunya kemudian, sedikit menurunkan kadar volume suaranya.

"Sebenarnya bukan itu maksudku _gege_. Kalau kau tidak segera pulang untuk menemui Zi Tao dan menyelesaikan masalah kalian berdua, kapan urusanmu ini akan selesai?"

Kris hanya diam. Tak membalas pertanyaan Yixing.

"Lagipula, kalau kau terus memakai kamar Jongin. Aku tidak bisa menahan diriku lebih lama lagi jika harus tidur sekamar dengannya.." gerutu pemuda ber-_dimple_ itu sembari memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah. Entah karena apa.

Kris yang tak mengerti hanya memiringkan kepalanya bingung. Belum memahami kata-kata Yixing sepenuhnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya kemudian. Sukses membuat tikungan di kepala Yixing semakin bertambah.

"Abaikan saja kata-kataku yang tadi! Cepat pergi dari apartemenku! Dan jangan pernah kembali lagi!"

**Blam**

Kris cengo. Dan memandang bingung pada pintu yang baru saja ditutup secara paksa oleh Yixing tepat di depan hidungnya.

Pria _blonde_ itu menghela nafas pelan. Lalu memeluk Ace, boneka _lamma_-nya erat. Merenungi nasib yang menimpanya pagi ini.

.

..

_I can't dream_

_Sleepless nights have got me bad_

_The only dream I only had_

_Is being with you_

..

.

"Maafkan aku Kris, tapi Chen baru saja pulang dari Hongkong semalam. Kau tahu sendiri kan jika dia tidak begitu menyukai kehadiran orang lain di rumah kami?" tanya Xiumin sambil tersenyum tipis. Meminta pengertian Kris.

Kris sendiri hanya bisa menghela nafasnya pasrah.

Tak tahu harus kemana lagi dia setelah ini.

"Baiklah, baiklah, aku mengerti _gege_.." balas Kris pelan. Dan menganggukkan kepalanya paham.

"Urm, bagaimana dengan Luhan dan Chanyeol? Kau sudah mencoba untuk meminta mereka membiarkanmu menginap di tempat mereka?" usul Xiumin tiba-tiba. Merasa sedikit iba pada sosok pria yang beberapa bulan lebih muda daripadanya itu.

Kris yang ditanya sontak menganggukkan kepalanya menjawab pertanyaan Xiumin. Tapi setelah itu ia hanya menghela nafas panjang. Pertanda jika usahanya sia-sia.

"Sudah. Tapi di rumah Chanyeol ada _eomma_ Baekhyun yang menginap di sana. Sedang Luhan, dia menolakku karena takut jika Sehun akan cemburu."

Xiumin menganggukkan kepalanya berulang kali. Sebuah senyum tipis mulai tersungging di wajahnya ketika ia memandang Kris yang berdiri menjulang di depannya lekat-lekat.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kris kemudian. Merasa risih dipandangi seperti itu oleh Xiumin.

"_Well_, Kris. Bagaimanapun juga hanya ada satu tempat yang paling pantas buatmu untuk tinggal sekarang ini." ujar Xiumin masih tersenyum tipis. Sukses membuat iris elang Kris berbinar.

"_Jinjja-yo_? _Eodiga_?" tanyanya.

Xiumin terlihat mulai menarik gas oksigen secara perlahan dari hidungnya. Sebelum menghembuskannya kemudian.

Pria itu lalu menaikkan sudut-sudut bibirnya jauh lebih tinggi. Tersenyum lebar ke arah Kris.

"Zi Tao.." jawabnya singkat, padat, dan sangat jelas di telinga Kris.

Binar di mata elang Kris perlahan mulai sirna. Tergantikan dengan ketegangan yang muncul di balik matanya.

Yah, Xiumin benar.

Tempat Kris yang paling untuk pulang memang hanya satu.

Yaitu ke tempat pemuda yang sudah sah menjadi pasangan hidupnya.

Wu—Huang—Zi Tao.

.

..

_I know that we can make it right_

_It's just take a little time_

_Let's not leave ourselves with no way out_

_Let's not cross that line_

..

.

Kris mulai melangkahkan kakinya perlahan memasuki ruangan serba gelap gulita itu. Kaki jenjangnya ia bawa menuju ke arah sudut kamar. Dimana terdapat sebuah ranjang _queen size_ terletak di sana tepat di bawah jendela yang terbuka hingga gordennya bergerak-gerak terkena angin malam yang berhembus.

Cahaya bulan yang sedikit mampu menerangi ruangan tersebut membuat Kris bisa melihat—walau samar—sesosok tubuh yang terbaring begitu damainya di atas kasur.

Kris kembali melangkahkan kakinya dan berjalan semakin mendekat ke arah ranjang. Sebelah tangannya terulur ke depan untuk menyalakan saklar lampu meja yang ada di atas nakas di sisi ranjang. Membuat cahaya oranye redup mulai menerangi kamar yang tadinya temaram.

Betapa terkejutnya Kris ketika ia mendapati sosok Zi Tao—orang yang sedang tidur di atas ranjang itu—tengah memeluk bantal miliknya dengan sangat erat. Seolah bantal yang di peluknya itu adalah tubuh Kris sendiri.

"_Babe_.."

Kris menggumam lirih sembari mengusap helaian hitam Zi Tao. Berusaha memanggilnya walau sebenarnya ia tak tega membangunkan sosok yang menjadi malaikat hatinya itu.

Jantung Kris seolah berdenyut sakit saat ia mendapati bahwa di bantal miliknya yang sedang dipeluk Zi Tao terdapat bulatan-bulatan basah tak beraturan yang tercetak jelas di sana. Kris melayangkan kedua matanya. Menatap nanar kelopak mata Zi Tao yang tertutup sedikit lebih bengkak dengan warna merah yang mendominasi.

Dan Kris tahu.

Jika Zi Tao pasti baru saja menangis malam itu.

"Oh, _dear_.. Maafkan _gege_.."

Kris mengusap wajah Zi Tao yang masih menyisakan jejak air mata dengan jemari besarnya. Sedikit banyak ia mulai merutuki ketololannya karena sudah meninggalkan Zi Tao dan membuat sang istri itu menjadi sekacau ini.

"_Peach_, maafkan aku.." bisik Kris pelan. Tepat di depan telinga Zi Tao yang masih terlelap.

Kris sekali lagi mengusap wajah Zi Tao lembut. Sebelum akhirnya ia memajukan sedikit wajahnya dan mengecup hangat bibir _plum_ Zi Tao yang terkatup.

Merasa ada yang mengusik tidurnya. Zi Tao mulai bergerak-gerak gelisah.

"Nghh.."

Pemuda bersurai hitam kelam itu mengerang tak nyaman dalam ciumannya bersama Kris. Membuat pria _blonde_ yang sedang mengecup bibirnya itu segera menarik diri cepat-cepat. Dan menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Zi Tao.

"_Dui bu qi qin ai_, apa aku mengganggu tidurmu?" tanya Kris pelan. Menggunakan bahasa ibu mereka.

Zi Tao yang ditanya hanya diam tak menjawab. Kedua matanya masih terpejam rapat. Tak menggubris jemari Kris yang mulai bermain-main membelai wajah manisnya.

Sepertinya ia terlalu malas untuk membuka matanya saat itu juga.

"Nghh, _gege_.. Kau menggosongkan telurku lagi.." gerutu Zi Tao tiba-tiba. Hingga Kris yang masih asyik mengusap wajahnya menjadi sedikit terkejut.

Kedua mata Zi Tao rupanya masih terkatup rapat. Membuat Kris merasa jika sang istri ini sepertinya baru saja mengigau.

_Bahkan dalam tidurmu-pun kau hanya memimpikanku, hm?_

.

..

_I don't wanna fight no more_

_I forgot what we were fighting for_

_And this loneliness that's in my heart_

_Won't let me be apart from you_

..

.

Satu usapan lembut Kris berikan lagi untuk Zi Tao. Kris lalu terlihat menaiki ranjang dengan _bedcover_ berwarna senada dengan langit siang hari tersebut. Pria itu kemudian mulai menarik tubuh mungil Zi Tao dan mengangkatnya sedikit. Membuatnya seolah ia sedang memeluk tubuh Zi Tao erat.

"Hmm, _gege_.."

Gumaman Zi Tao terdengar sekali lagi. Dan Kris sedikit mengendurkan pelukannya agar ia bisa memandang pias menawan milik Zi Tao yang masih terbuai di alam mimpi.

"_Gajima_.."

**Deg**

Jantung Kris kembali berdenyut. Kali ini lebih sakit ketika Zi Tao mengucapkannya dengan nada semiris itu.

"_Jebal_, _gajima_.."

**Deg**

**Deg**

"Jangan pergi—dan meninggalkanku sendirian, _gege_.."

**Deg**

**Deg**

**Deg**

Suara detak jantung Kris terdengar sangat cepat. Seperti sedang berpacu dengan begitu kuatnya.

Tak pelak hal itu membuat wajah tampan Kris merona haru. Seolah ada berliter-liter darah yang telah dipompa organ penanda kehidupan itu ke area pipinya.

"Aku hanya—aku hanya, mencintaimu _gege_. Sungguh. Jadi kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian."

"..."

"Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu.."

.

..

_I don't wanna have to try_

_...to live without you in my life_

_So, I'm hoping we can start tonight_

_Cause I don't wanna fight_

_No more.._

..

.

Satu kalimat terakhir yang dilontarkan Zi Tao kontan membuat Kris tak tahan lagi untuk tidak memeluk jauh lebih erat tubuh Zi Tao yang ada di dekapannya itu.

Zi Tao yang merasa sesak karena dadanya seperti sedang dihimpit sesuatu, langsung tersentak bangun dan terkejut setengah mati ketika ada tubuh asing yang sedang memeluknya.

"Lepaskan aku! Siapa kau?! GYAAAAA! TOLOOOONG!"

Pukulan keras dan tendangan kecil itu Zi Tao keluarkan hanya untuk membuat sosok yang sedang memeluknya menjauh. Kedua bola matanya membola lebar. Tak mengerti kenapa orang yang mendekap tubuhnya erat itu malah semakin menguatkan intensitas pelukannya.

"Lepaskan! Lepaskan aku atau kutendang kau!" ancam Zi Tao sadis. Mulai menyiapkan kuda-kuda kakinya.

"_Peach_.. Ini aku.."

Desisan pelan suara _baritone_ itu kontan membuat Zi Tao yang bersiap mengangkat sebelah kakinya jadi mengurungkan niatnya tersebut.

Ia mulai merasakan jika ada sesuatu yang hangat sedang mengusap sayang punggungnya. Sebuah usapan yang akhir-akhir ini dirindukannya. Sebuah usapan yang ia hafal betul siapa pemiliknya.

"Kris-_gege_?"

Merasa namanya dipanggil, Kris segera mengendurkan pelukannya bersama Zi Tao.

Dipandangnya kedua iris kelam sang istri yang mulai kembali basah. Lalu diusapnya sebelah pipi Zi Tao yang mulai dialiri kristal bening yang tercipta dari manik matanya.

"Kris-_gege_,kau kah itu?" tanya Zi Tao sekali lagi. Berusaha memastikan sosok pria yang ada tepat di depannya ini.

Kris menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Membenarkan pertanyaan Zi Tao.

Pemuda dengan surai _ebony_ itu kemudian mengulurkan tangannya ke arah wajah Kris. Menyentuh sebelah pipi sang suami yang masih memandangnya.

"Ya Tuhan, kau akhirnya pulang juga.." seru Zi Tao kemudian. Penuh rasa syukur.

Serta-merta ia pun kemudian memeluk tubuh Kris erat. Dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang si pria pirang. Lalu melanjutkan tangisannya di sana.

Kris bisa merasakan dengan jelas saat tubuh yang dipeluknya itu sekarang tengah bergetar kecil. Sebelah tangannya mulai bergerak sendiri. Mengusap punggung Zi Tao yang hanya dibalutkan selembar kemeja tipis miliknya yang terlalu kebesaran saat digunakan oleh Zi Tao.

Suara isakan kecil masih terdengar samar keluar dari belah bibir istrinya.

Pemuda berambut sehitam bulu gagak itu mulai mengusap matanya yang semakin memerah dan bengkak. Ia ingin berbicara. Tapi suaranya seolah tersendat dan tertahan di tenggorokannya.

Melihat bahwa kondisi sang istri semakin kacau, membuat Kris semakin merasa bersalah padanya. Ia pun sekali lagi menarik Zi Tao untuk masuk ke dalam kungkungan hangatnya. Berharap jika perlakuannya barusan sedikit bisa membuat sang istri menjadi tenang.

"Sshh, berhenti menangis _love_.." pinta Kris kemudian.

Sebelah tangannya masih sibuk membelai punggung Zi Tao. Sedang bibirnya mulai mengecupi permukaan wajah sang istri yang tampak basah bersimbah air mata.

"Jangan—hiks, jangan tinggalkan aku lagi _gege_.."

Sesungging senyum tipis mulai Kris tampilkan di wajah tampannya.

Pria itu lalu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Dan kembali mengecup wajah Zi Tao sayang.

Bagaimana bisa ia tega meninggalkan Zi Tao jika akhirnya pemuda yang sangat dicintainya itu terluka seperti ini? Mana mungkin ia tega menyakiti istrinya ini?

"_Aniyo babe_.. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi. Tidak akan pernah."

Sekali lagi, Kris mulai mendekatkan wajahnya mendekati wajah Zi Tao. Dipenuhinya wajah manis itu dengan kecupan-kecupan ringan. Lalu berakhir pada lumatan lembut di bibir _plum_ si pemuda bermata panda.

Kris mengulum senyum kecil ketika Zi Tao mulai menyambut dengan sangat baik ciuman yang diberikan olehnya.

Kedua lengan Zi Tao mulai terangkat ke atas. Lalu melingkar erat di leher jenjang Kris. Belah bibirnya membuka dan menutup cepat. Mengikuti irama kecupan Kris yang terasa semakin liar seiring berjalannya waktu. Sesekali juga Zi Tao mengerang kecil saat usapan Kris di punggungnya berubah menjadi sentuhan sensual.

Selang beberapa lama, Zi Tao menarik tubuhnya sedikit menjauh.

Sinar matanya terlihat sayu saat memandang Kris yang juga tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan seperti seekor serigala yang lapar.

Ia tersenyum manis. Dan kembali menyentuh wajah tampan Kris dengan jemari-jemari lentiknya.

"Aku mencintaimu.." ujarnya lirih, membuat Kris membulatkan matanya lebar sejenak.

Kaget, sekaligus bahagia.

"Aku juga, Zi Tao.."

Kris membalas pelan.

Dan kemudian melanjutkan kembali ciuman mereka yang tadi sempat tertunda.

_Aku juga mencintaimu.._

_Melebihi apapun di dunia ini.._

_Jadi jangan pernah pergi meninggalkanku lagi.._

_Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa kau di sisiku.._

_Aku mencintaimu.._

_Sungguh.._

_Aku mencintaimu.._

.

..

_Remember that I made a vow_

_That I would never let you go_

_I mean it then, I mean it now_

_And I want to tell you so_

..

.

* * *

**Omake**

* * *

Suara hentakan kaki terdengar cukup keras di belakang Suho.

Pria tampan dengan marga Kim itu menolehkan kepalanya segera. Dan langsung mendapati sesosok pemuda lain dengan mata bulatnya sedang menatapnya kesal.

"Kali ini apa alasanmu pulang terlambat, _hyung_?"

Desisan marah itu keluar dengan begitu mulusnya dari bibir sang pemuda bermata bulat.

Sedang Suho sendiri hanya bisa meneguk ludahnya paksa. Merasa _déjà vu_ dengan adegan ini.

"Kyungsoo-_ya_.."

"Sedikit-dikit Zi Tao!"

"..."

"Kemana-mana Zi Tao!"

"..."

"Apa-apa Zi Tao!"

Suho ingin membuka mulutnya hendak membantah. Namun batal saat pemuda bersurai hitam ikal yang berdiri di depannya itu terlihat mengepalkan tangannya kuat dengan tubuh yang sedikit bergetar seperti ingin menangis.

"Kalau kau segitu sayangnya dengan Zi Tao, kenapa tidak sekalian saja menikah dengannya!?"

Satu sentakan keras sontak diterima Suho kala itu.

Usai berkata seperti itu-pun, sang pemuda segera membalikkan tubuhnya cepat. Dan berlari meninggalkan Suho yang masih berdiri mematung memandangnya.

Menyadari jika pemuda yang dipanggilnya "Kyungsoo" itu sudah tak ada di hadapannya lagi. Membuat Suho kontan tersadar. Dan langsung berteriak memanggilnya meski batang hidungnya sudah tak terlihat lagi.

"_Ya_! _Eomma_-nya Kim Myunsoo!"

* * *

**^^ Das Ende ^^**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**(a/n):**

Kalau di "Pencil" Zi Tao yang cembokur. Sekarang di sini gentian si abang Wupannya yang jeles :D

.

Entah kenapa suka gigit jari sendiri pas ngetik adegan mereka yang menjurus ke anu-anu itu *slapped* Andaikan aja adegan itu beneran terjadi di kehidupan mereka. Betapa bahagianya para KTS yang sekarang lagi kekurangan asupan gizi momen KrisTao *nyengir aneh*

.

_Well_~

Buat dek Risza, neng Tyaz, sama _obachan_ yang katanya kangen sama epep saya. Saya persembahkan secara spesial cerita manis ini (bahkan saking manisnya sampe bikin eneg :P) buat kalian, dan juga buat readers yang lain.

Seneng banget pas tau kalo ada orang yang kangen ama karya absurd-absurd gue.

Mana tiap ngobrol ama kalian itu bawaannya bikin delusi gua makin parah aja. Tanggung jawab kalian! *todong piso*

.

Urm, _well_, ada yang mau mengomentari fanfiction ini?

Bersedia memberi review?

Saya sangat bahagia saat menerimanya ^^

Kritik dan saran?

Saya amat membutuhkannya :D

Caci makian?

Saya menerima dengan lapang dada :)

.

.

Terima kasih sudah membaca sampai di sini.

Sampai jumpa di cerita saya yang lainnya ^^

Byeeee~ (.'')/


End file.
